To Aru Random Storys
by LevelSeven-7
Summary: Like the Title suggests, random storys which are more one-shots as real storys (i think)...
1. At least three years

Really messed up…

Storyname:

Strange World

Chaptername:

At least three years…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„please says Misaka as Misaka begs for you to do something" was coming out of the mouth of a little girl, she was a Clone of the #3 Level 5 Misaka Mikoto, her real age was nearly 1 year but biological she was nearly 11 years old,

she cried,

not because she was hurt and also not because someone scared her, it was because of the fact that a person was lying unconscious on a bed in a certain hospital, the name oft he person who was seemed to sleep on the bed was Accelerator,

the name of the person which was the reciever of the pleading was Kamijyo Touma,

he, the little girl, a certain nun, the #3 Level 5, Yomikawa and Yoshikawa was standing in the same room, looked at the nearly lifeless body of the #1,

they was quiet, the only exception was the little girl, Touma couldnt stop but play the same words which the doctor said again and again,

/Flashback

It was a normal day for the #1,

being annoyed, using his cane because of a nearly deadly wound in his brain which forced him to use the Misaka Network because of that he could live nearly normal,

the little girl played with Worst a new game on their playstation, Yomikawa created breakfast and Yoshikawa was nearly sleeping again on the table because she needed to long for her work last night,

„Hey, Accelerator wash your face and brush your teeths, breakfast will be ready soon" Yomikawa ordered to the #1, he obeyed wordlessly, it wasnt that he couldnt but he was simply to lazy to speak right now,

he moved inside the bathroom, washed his face and before he could reach his toothbrush he collapsed to the ground,

without any attack or curse he felled and layed on the ground, not moving and nothing thinking,

/End

It was nealry 16 hours since this accident, he was still unconsciouss,

before the sixth hour the Frog-Faced Doctor was done with his treatment, the explanation was more than shocking, it looked like the brain of Accelerator started to throw away the Misaka Network, that means because of this reaction Accelerator roasted his own brain but it seems like his brain heals himself,

how he could do that wasnt comprehendable but in the end he would heal himself,

this was the good part but the next words which came out of his mouth was like sayig he would be dead,

„his brain seems to heal itself, this is good but unfortunatly it is impossible to say how long this will need, he is a coma-patient, i dont even know why his body is forcing itself to his limits…..Accelerator's brain seems to heal himself, his body seems tot rain himself, i dont know how any of this can happen but he is still uncosciouss and will stay this way propaply for at least three years" he walked away after saying that Accelerator will stay in this Hospital as his personal patient as long as it needs,

(_…..at least three years…and no upper limit?...)_ Touma thought while looking on the boy who layed on the bed before him, he wanted to so something but he wasnt a Doctor and he is a normal highschool student, even with his special ability to destroy all supernatural phenomens he was useless in such kind of situations,

the only one who dont wanted to go home was Last Order, still hoping that Accelerator would open his eyes every moment and if this happens she wanted to be their and smile at him and saying ‚Welcome back Accelerator' but after 20 hours even she walked with the others back to their home…leaving him in his empthy room, lying and sleeping….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: a short prologue:

I know the story name is strange but i wanted to throw every story where i think it will not last for long into this one hugh story,

to aru random storys….

Leave reviews, at least i will write one more chapter for this story….


	2. pain?

a new radon story :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

their was a enemy which must be defeated, something between this sentence was interesting enough to bring the #1, the one who wields Imagine Breaker and the Level 0 to the same place,

on a railway station they gathered together, Touma with the Magical Library Index, the Level 5 #3 Misaka Mikoto and a Saint-like Magician Birdway, Siage was together with the #4 Level 5 Mugino and Level 4 Aim Stalker, Accelerator was alone, it was night nearly 1 AM,

"hey what happened?" Touma questioned,

both of the heroes looked confused ""havent you send us this message?"" both of them said at the same time,

"no" he answered,

"than who the hell..." while Accelerator wanted to start cursing the heard someoen coming, a man nearly 2 metres high with golden/yellow hairs, and seemed to possess a skinny body,

"who are you?" Touma yelled agaisnt the stranger who stood nearly 20 metres away, the only thing which he have done was moving his little finger,

BAM!

a explosion, strong enough to kill a adult instantly but it shattered like glass, the ability of Imagine Breaker destroyed this supernatural phenomen,

the next word which the stranger spoke wasnt really important for the group except for the #1,

"PAIN" the stranger yelled,

suddenly Index body started to glow, "huh? touma...what..." she stopped talking and her face changed into a emotionless one,

BAMM! a shockwave created through the attack of the #1 agaisnt Index, he shot her with his vector manipulation several hundred metres away,

"what? acceler..." Touma shouted but stopped after seeing the face of the #1, it was calm, he controlled himself completly,

a bluish-white light started to shine out of the place where Index landed, she created crimson-like red wings and used them to fly, her body was destroyed, blood which flowed out of her mouth and every other part of her body,

"I-index?" touma stuttered, suddenly the voice spoke, it wasnt the familiar voice of the Index Defense Mode, no, it was a normal voice which Index used,

"hahahaha, seems like your defense wasnt absolute Nii-san, hahahahahahaha, i have told you that i will come back" the nearly dead Index yelled with malice in her voice,

"you fucking bastard, you should be dead, i have killed you, your body your brain and even burned you damned corpse, you arent alive" the #1 yelled at Index,

"unfortunatly im now in a state where i cant be killed anymore, hahahahahahahahaha, i hope you will not think bad from me Touma-chan, hahahahahahaha" she laughed, the stranger under her was shocked to see that soeoen with this body would even talk, but he stopped to glare and moved his left hand against the sky, suddenly a orange light shined and blended everyone except Accelerator,

after the light was over the whole place was empthy no sign of Index or the stranger, and agian everyone except Accelerator looked confused,

"A-Accelerator" touma yelled, "what the hell is happened?" he screamed at him,

"not your business" he said, and before Touma could reach him he jumped and vanished into the nightsky...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

and how is this random story:

Title: PAIN?

Chapter name: gone...


	3. Accel Kills Birdway

one part which i really hated in the NT novels :D

lets f**king kill birdway,

i have also used the beginning for the epilogue of the NT2 volume...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having been able to sense that the impending crisis may have been fortunate for those who happened to be there in that dorm. …But it was up to each one of them whether they would take advantage of that knowledge.

However…

"Wait a second," said Accelerator. "Fuck that. I only listened to what you had to say because there were some things I wanted to hear about, thanks to what I've gone through, I have no intention of acting as your pawn from here on out."

"You seem to be mistaken," said Birdway as she lightly waved her index finger. "We don't really want your help."

"…"

"Oh? You said getting dragged into this was an annoyance, but now you're not looking too pleased about not being considered part of the fighting force. You certainly are a selfish bastard," Birdway said with one side of her mouth raised mockingly. "I only answered your questions because it looked like you were dying to know the answers, but you talk like you're standing at the center of the stage and act like that's the natural state of things… I'm guessing you've been rather spoiled by those around you up until now. Are you the type that always gets the piece of the Christmas cake that has the Santa doll on it?"

"Tch," Accelerator clicked his tongue. "such a pain in the ass" he reached with his free hand to his choker, turned it on and in the same second birdway flew through the window of kamijyos room and felled on the ground,

"im sure you havent expected this right?" Accelerator yelled to Birdway who managed to survive such a insane attack only because she prepared many defensive spells against suprise attacks but all of them shattered after only one attack form the #1,

she stood up and heard her subordinate preparing his attack, the same moment where accelerator turned back he saw a yellow strike flying agaisnt him,

(_this will show him what it means to attack...)_ Mark was speechless, his attack turned itself into a rainbow of ice which flew against him, (_shit..)_,

he opened his eyes slowly and saw that Shiage+Fremea was standing behind Kamijyo Touma who negated the ice with his right hand,

"Accel-.." Touma was about to shout against the person who saved Academy City with him but he was not on his balkony anymore,

"hhyyyyaa" Birdway screamed because the #1 was behind him, "have you teleported yourself?" she yelled at him while she pulled out her magical weapon and her Major Arcana Card Set he sinmply vanished and stood behind her now, shocked and speechless she couldnt move to the side, he touched her and her whole body which lost his defence spells flew with a force agaisnt the ground which would even kill a adult,

"Ghaaaaaa" meanwhile Accelerator stomped to the ground and sended a hugh amount of rocks agaisnt her,

(_shit, if this hits me i will die for sure...)_ she pulled out one of her Arcana Cards and destroyed it with electricity all of this in only one second, she jumped over 15 metres high,

"YOU ASSHOOL-..." she wanted to scream and curse him more but the next thing she knew was that her body lost its strength and felt on the

*cough* *cough* blood was coming out of her mouth, she looked to her left and could only see a bloody mess, her whole left arm was severed, "AAAHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed in pain,

"...be quiet" he stomped on the ground, (_shit, rocks again...)_ this was wrong, which attacked her wasnt rocks but only a ridiculous destructive shockwave, her body flew more than 15 metres away,

*cough* *cough* again blood which came out of her mouth, she couldnt think anymore, this pain was so overhelming that she couldnt think anymore, her vision vanished the last thing she heard was "BBBOOOSSS"

a shocked Touma yelled at Accelerator "what the hell have you do-.." he was speechless, the eyes of the #1 turned themselfes into a different colour, from red eyes they turned into glowing golden ones, "what? HHHEEYYY" he yelled at the #1 only to see how he tossed his crutch away and destroyed his choker with a simple touch after that he pulled ou the strings which was attached in his skull,

a shocked Hamazura+Fremea -who woked up after hearing the explosion- looked down on the girl who explained them Magic, "Touma, we need to bring her to a hos-..." he stopped speaking because he saw the eyes of the #1, glowing (_what the hell?)_ he thought to himself,

after he jumped and vanished, the group consisting out of Touma,Shiage,the 8 years old girl Fremea and the assistant of Leivinia Birdway, Mark Space started to run down the stairs and after arriving they saw a nearly dead, bloodless little girl with only one arm,

"Birdway.." the whole group except Fremea -which was to scared to speak- shouted,

Mark wasnt really good in healing Magic, therefore they called the ambulance, meanwhile Touma looked after Index who was lying unconsciouss and unharmed on his bed...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: i hope it was enjyoable, i like this fic really much becasue I HATE BIRDWAY, the way she spoke to accel and him not killing her WAS OOOOOOOOCCCCCCCCC incredible OOC,

review if you want to tell me how this little story was, and if i should make a chapter again :)


	4. Aureolus Defeats Touma!

Changing a world :D

what if...izzard defeats touma?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(_...you asshole...you damn esper, why? why should someone like you do what i cant?...)_ Aureolus thought,

he laughed crazy and brought a needle to his neck, moved it to the right place and forced it into his thought,

(_...this needles arent needed but if i use them i can focus to 100%, and now for the ones who laughed about my dream...)_

"Di-.."

"stop" Himegami yelled while standing between him and Touma, "himegami dont" touma yelled from the ground,

"Aureolus this isnt you-.."

"Die" and his Order turned into reality, Himegami dropped to the ground ad was death,

"NNNNOO" Touma yelled, (_if i can touch her, if i can remove this damn spell...than maybe...maybe...)_ he catched her before she reached the ground, "are you alive?" Touma yelled "Himegami?" he looked shocked,

"hahahahhahahahaha...this is the outcome if a simple magician and a esp-.."

*cough* *cough* (_she is alive? have my Ars Magna not worked?...what the...who...what are you boy?)_ "impossible" he said shocked "is this right hand protected ba a holy vatican spell?"

"stop babbling around" he said angry "if you really think you can do whatever you like than i will destroy this illusion of yours" he held up his right hand,

(_what?, this isnt a illusion esper, this is my ability the pinnacle of Alchemy : Ars Magna)_

he take a new needle out of his pocket, forced it into his nack at the same place while the esper started to run...

/ This is the difference, a slight change in his personality and everything is over/

"Agun will appear in my hand and have the power to shoot with 6 bullets at the same time, move faster than a human could ever manage to recognize" and this happened, a gun, the same gun he imagined in his head was suddenly in his right hand,

SHOT!

the esper stood completly frozen in the same place, the bullet flew onyl a few centimetres away from his head, it hit the wall and destroyed it completly,

"you see boy, this isnt a illusion, if i hit you one time with this weapon yo will be dead" he said emotionless (_i dont need Deep Blood anymore, seems like Index is saved but even if it isnt me i will give her a life outside of this world...far away from magic and alchemy, even if this means that i must fight agaisnt the whoel world...)_

the boy started to run again, 2 metres, 1,2 metres, 40 centrimetres

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

but before he could hit him with his right fist,

SHOT! SPLASH!

the body parts of the boy flew through the whole room, his legs was severed his head his two arms and his chest was smashed into a bloody mess,

(_...you fought respectable boy, unfortunatly i was your enemy...)_

the magician with red hairs who was still on the ground looked shocked but this wast for long because he moved his whole attention against Aureolus (_...i thought that he would be able to buy some time and i could escape with Index but...this spell...Ars Magna...dammit...)_, his face turned from shocked into a angry one and than into a desparaid one,

"dont worry magician, i will not kill you...furthermore i will let you even save this girl Himegami" he said calm and looked to her body, she was dyed with red blood, it was the blood of the Esper, Kamijyo Touma,

"a-and what is with Index?" he questioned nervous,

"i will take her with me"

"you son of...do you intend to use her knowledge and evolve your ars magna to 100%?" he looked shocked and angry at the same time,

"no" he said blunt "i will bring her away...away from magic and from this stuff called 'science', afterall i will be the one who will save her truly..."

"dont dare to even touch her...i wi-.."

SPSSSHH!

a needle was in his neck again "sleep for a few hours" and like he said Styil felled asleep,

after he woke up there was only he and Himegami as living beings both of them dyed with the blood of a certain teenager,

(_she is stil alive...Aureolus...i will find you...)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: AAANNNDDD END :D

so far so good, i like such story short and showing something interesting ;D

i dont know if this should stay a fanfic one-shot ? all of the other storys could also gain a update (not only the ones from 'random storys' ;) )

but now im a bit lazy and i also need to learn for school, so i think the next upate will need some time, i think it will be 'Magical Accel" or 'Different Way' i cant choose :'(

so far i hope it is interesting, and thanks to the over 280 viewers, i havent thought that people would like this random storys :D or at least read them :)


	5. Valentines Day: Accelerator (Last Order)

First love is really confusing

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Accelerator's Valentines Day

"that is not fair says Misaka as Misaka observes Accelerators chocolates" said a angry Last Order the moment she saw that Accelerator walked into their home with a gaint plastc bag full of candys "have you scared them so much that they created candys for you, fath~er?" Misaka Worst questioned with a cocky voice,

"Tch" he clicked his tongue "whatever, i dotn mind if you can er throw it away" he gaved the plastic bag into Yomikawa's hands who promptly gaved it back "you accepted the chocolate therefore you will also eat every last part of it, understand?" said the nearly mother-like figure to him,

"what? you guys told me to accept this stuff" he said angry,

"yeah but i thought you would gain a few candys maybe nothing but..." she was interrupted by her friend who also was a parent-liek figure for the three unique beings "what hae you thought, after a healed brain, you trained him because he would 'look' unhealthy, you own words, and even you recognized and tld me that it isnt suprising that he even have a own fan-club with over 3800 Members, after you involved him into several incidents which he solved like, if i can say it in a game-addicted-version, a OP badass it is only natural that he will get so many girls" explained a Woman behind a Notebook and wrote something, her head was completly hidden but they heard a few odd sounds,

"hey" Yomikawa said with a serious look on her face "have you gained candys too?" she walked slowly at her while the #1 layd himself on his familiar couch,

the same odd sound could be heard again and Yoshikawa looked at Aiho, around her mouth was pieces of melted chocolate "of curse not" she started the obviosly lie "who would gie me chocolate" she scratched the back of her head,

"you liar" Last Order, Aiho and Worst yelled at the same time,

"you are lucky because they have so little attractive woman inside your facility that they see you as if you would look good" said Worst,

"ohh, really? than what is you explanation for the little back which you tries to hide?" Yoshikawa questioend with a thin smile on her face "im sure the boys are all aftr you right?" her voice turned into a cocky one,

"ohh so you too" said Aiho while she turned slowly into Worst's direction "i cant believe that even my little sister gains chocolate says Misaka as Misaka shows how angry she is about the fact that she gained nothing,

"dont worry" Yomikawa said "you are young you will have your time" she tried to cheer her up but the innocent behavior of a child is truly painful because "than Yomikawa, you are a adult and you have no candys too, and unlike Misaka you are loosing your 'time'" she looked innocently to ehr while shelayd on the ground with four spears inside her back,

"aahhhh, no Misaka wanted to say that...ääääääääääääääääähhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Worst-chan help Misaka to cheer Yomikawa up"

Worst showed her familiar sadistic smile "you are old" and a fifth spear landed into Yomikawas back,

suddenly someone hit agaisnt the door "oh great im sure they are sending more chocolates for you, he are you listening?" Yomikawa looked on th e#1 who seemed to block all sound again and eat the mountain out of candys,

she opened the door and their was a mountain too, on them a big paper where was written : Happy Valentines Day , Yomikawa Fan Club,

"and how is it says Misaka as Misaka wants to know from where are this much chocolate" she walked to the door and heard Yomikawa crying(?) "dont cry, there is stil a next year says Misaka as Mi-" she jumped back,

"YEAH, today i will eat my own weigth in form of candys" she laughed and opened one,

"äääähhhhhhhhhh, this is not fair" Last Order yeleld again "everyone gets chocolate and Misaka will be forgotten because she is so sm-" she was interrupted again,

"he brat" the #1 said, he throwed something into the air and Last Order managed to catch it, it was chocolate in the version of a Gekota head "her eat that and be quiet, damn nuisance" he said without looking to her,

"Misaka dont need the chocolate of someone who gaved it to you says Misaka as Misaka is even more angry to you" she walekd into her room menwhile she opened the package and eated a part of the chocolate,

after Yomikawa walked into the room with her chocolate mountain, she said "are you sure that you dont want to tell her that this is the chocolate you created for her?" she questioned,

"shut up, she doesnt need to know it" he said while still eating his chococlate and watching TV,

behind a certain door was a biologically 11-years old girl who was completly red in her face, sitted on the ground, eated the candy and mumbled "idiot accel"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: a short last order x accel ;O

review or PM me if you want to read another carachters adventures inside this certain day:

My List:

Touma, Shiage, Tsuchimikado, Styil, Kanzaki, Gunha, Komoe-Sensei, Mikoto, Misaki, Mugino, Himegami, Aurelous, Aogami, Birdway or/and in the end ALEISTER :I


End file.
